


The Power Of Metal

by nexii



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mosh pit, music festival AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexii/pseuds/nexii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian meet in the middle of the crowd at a music festival</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Of Metal

**Author's Note:**

> I attended a music festival this past weekend and it made me want to write a fic about it. So here it is. 
> 
> Shoutout to the lovely Lyric for reading through this for me.

Mickey had never been to a music festival. Hell, he'd never even been to a concert before but when a guy who lost a pool game to him couldn't pay up and instead offered a day pass to some rock festival, he figured why not.

Mickey didn't show up until late into the day, effectively missing a lot of the bands, and then proceeded to spend the majority of his time in the beer gardens and hanging around the food stands.

Unfortunately it was raining relentlessly causing walking around the grounds to be a miserable experience.

Mickey was soaking wet and the longer his damp clothes sat on his body, the colder he became.

Eventually he'd had enough of freezing his ass off and made his way into the middle of the crowd, muffling "excuse me"'s to the people he pushed past, so he could steal everyone's body warmth.

Surprisingly it happened almost instantly, his body reverting back from being on the brink of shivering to barely being able to tell that the weather wasn't on their side.

Mickey had never heard of the band playing, some alternative hipster shit he wasn't really interested in, but the people surrounding him were swaying their bodies and singing all the lyrics back to the stage.

He missed the space in-between people the back of the crowd had, but for the sake of keeping this fingers and toes he decided to put up with not having any personal space.

By the time the band was finishing their setlist he had come to the conclusion that they weren't that bad. Although he wouldn't find himself actively listening to them any time in the future.

With the members exiting the stage, a lot of the crowd followed suit on their way to the other activities while the speakers played popular music from the radio station that was sponsoring the stage.

Mickey began drifting forward, ending up closer to the stage as he watched the instruments get taken apart and new ones put together in their place.

It was a boring forty minutes, nothing around to really take his interest while he stood in the sea of people.

The lights on the stage dropped and the crowd roared and clapped as the band emerged from backstage and took their places.

Mickey wasn't really sure what to expect. He never looked at the lineup. He wasn't even aware of what bands were even preforming, but the distinct beginning of a metal song was not what was on his mind, or that he would know this band.

As soon as the first note played the crowd around him, Mickey now noticed that the majority of the people surrounding him were rowdy looking teenage boys, started a mosh pit.

Had he been ready the whole next scenario probably would have happened a lot differently but after that last band this was the last thing he expected.

The guitar started and the guy beside Mickey turned and pushed him as he bounced around and flung his body into the other people near him taking all the enjoyment away from him.

Since Mickey didn't expect this response he wasn't standing properly to avoid toppling to the side, only to be shoved again, his body being thrown from person to person like a game of hot potato.

If he could just get a second before the next assault he'd be able to adjust his footing to properly ground himself so he wouldn't be falling into everyone. Maybe he'd even participate to get out his frustrations.

Instead he was being thrown side to side, his arms moving wildly to stop himself from falling over.

He was getting dangerously close to hitting the ground when a pair of arms wrapped around him and yanked him backwards.

When he was out of the pit, the arms helped him upright and placed him behind him effectively creating a barrier.

"You okay?" Mickey looked up to see a tall redhead standing in front of him. His initial impression of the guy being that he was insanely attractive. He also just saved him from the fate of hitting the wet ground and possibly getting trampled so he couldn't be that bad of a guy.

"Yeah, uh, thanks. I wasn't ready for everyone to get so aggressive that fast." Mickey replied as he planted his feet just in case people tried to maul him again.

"The power of metal." The guy grinned and Mickey had a hard time looking away. It was like finally looking at the sun in the midst of all this rain. It was bright and filled him with an odd sense of warmth. His eyes drifted above Mickey's head for a second, something catching his eye.

"Head's up!" He yelled, actively getting the attention of everyone near them, everyone turning to look behind him. Mickey was just about to turn around too when the cause of the commotion landed straight on top of him.

"The fuck!" Mickey yelled as he fought his way to get arms up so he get this person off of him.

"I got him." The redhead said as he quickly grabbed the body and lifted him up with the help of some of the people around them, sending him forward.

"Who the fuck thought that was a good idea?" Mickey glared at the crowd surfer. He watched as they started to fall in the midst of people not paying attention. "Serves him fucking right. Is it really necessary to be such a major inconvenience to everyone around you? Stay on the ground."

"So I take it you don't want me to lift you up so you can go next." The guy smirked and held out his hand. "I'm Ian. I assume we'll be standing by each other for awhile so I might as well introduce myself. "

"Mickey." He shook his hand for a second before putting his arms up to his chest so he could stave off future attacks.

Mickey scanned the crowd, trying to be more aware of what was happening around him now. He was safe, for the moment.

The tune started to shift to something different, a sign the song was changing and Ian's face changed.

"I love this song!" Ian smiled, his body bouncing and rocking forward slightly. Mickey didn't realize he was staring until Ian turned his gaze from the stage to him, and belted out the words.

The song was apparently one of everyone's favorites because when he finally peeled his attention away from Ian, he noticed that everyone was singing along, their bodies all moving with the music.

Without even realizing he was doing it he eventually started to move too.

It started with a small head bob until it turned into him bouncing on his feet as he shouted the words to the chorus, his hand in the air just like Ian beside him.

They went the next couple songs yelling out certain words and phrases and head banging beside each other.

Everything was going great until the crowd decided to do that thing where everyone forced forward suddenly.

Next thing he knew they were all stumbling from side to side, unable to really stop it by the sudden closeness.

Each step they took was a struggle as everyone stepped on each others feet, and arms got stuck in between bodies.

Mickey silently berated himself for not tying his shoes tighter as he felt his foot starting to slide out of one of his sneakers until he eventually lost it.

"And there goes my fucking shoe." He groaned, annoyed and done with getting shoved around. Now he had to endure everyone stepping straight on his uncovered foot.

Mickey was relieved when everyone finally managed to stand still again. It was then that he realized how close Ian was, pressed right against his back.

"Normally I'd ask you on a date before getting this close."Ian laughed. Mickey was stunned to silence. Was he hitting on him?

The girls in front of him were staring at them and watching, making him uncomfortable. He wanted to tell them to mind their own business but Ian spoke first.

"It was a joke. I'm sorry." He couldn't help the tinge of disappointment that surged through him. Did that mean Ian wouldn't want to date him? Why did he care? He just met this guy and most likely was never going to see him again. Even if he did, this guy was insanely attractive and would probably never be interested in him anyway. Realizing he never responded he just gave Ian a nod and focused back on the band.

The rest of the concert was much like the start, except everyone was closer together. By the time it was done, Mickey had enough of this weird bonding feeling everyone seemed to have. All he wanted was for them all to clear out so he could find his shoe and leave.

It didn't go unnoticed to him that Ian stayed beside him while everyone else headed towards the exit.

"Did you need something?" Mickey asked as he scanned the ground. The absence of people was causing him to start feeling the chill in the air again and all he wanted to do was get home and bury himself under a blanket.

"You lost your shoe, right? I thought I'd help you look for it." Ian stated simply, like it was common knowledge to why he'd still be standing there. "What does it look like."

"The left version of this one." Mickey raised his foot slightly so Ian could take a good look at it.

There were a lot of stragglers around, and a lot of abandoned shoes on the ground making their whole endeavourer sort of difficult. It was a solid ten minutes until he heard Ian's voice.

"Hey, Mick! I think I found it!" Ian had a black worn out shoe in his hand, identical to the one on his right foot.

"Thank god."

"What are you thanking him for? I'm the one who found it." Mickey lips betrayed him by starting to curl upward as he shook his head. These bad jokes seemed to be a thing for Ian. Mickey went to take his shoe when Ian pulled his hand away.

"Allow me." Before Mickey could say anything, Ian was down on his knee, his hand out waiting for Mickey to give him his foot.

"I ain't Cinderella. I can put on my own shoe." Ian just stared at him, waiting. Mickey let out an irritated sigh as he lifted his foot. Ian sported a wide grin as he slid the shoe on.

"You might not be Cinderella, but I can still be your Prince Charming." Ian smirked as he stood up and Mickey had to look away to avoid the embarrassing look on his face.

"You always this lame?" Mickey asked scratching at the back of his head, gaining back his self control and managing eye contact.

"Maybe you should give me your number and you can find out for yourself." Ian raised his eyebrows at him and Mickey couldn't help but laugh.

He was tempted to say no, just to see what sort of reaction he would have but he couldn't bring himself to risk never seeing him again.

"Yeah, okay." Mickey's response caused Ian's whole face to light up as he entered his number into the phone that Ian passed him. Ian looked down at the contact information with a smile on his face before looking back at Mickey.

"It's almost midnight. You better go before your ride turns back into a pumpkin." Ian laughed at his own joke.

"Fuck off." Mickey had a feeling that this was going to be a reaccuring joke with him."I should be going though."

"I'll text you?" Mickey nodded and turned to head towards the exit. He chanced glancing back at Ian and saw he was still standing there, watching him walk away. He smiled to himself as he continued on his way home.

He was barely out of the gate when he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from a number he didn't have saved but he knew immediately who it was from.

**_Do you wanna go on a date?_ **

His phone went off a second later.

_**I shouldve asked before you left** _

Mickey knew he was going to say yes. He had no reason to say no. His father was in jail, and he came out to everyone two years ago.

His phone went off again.

_**Was that too forward?** _

And again.

_**Feel free to say no** _

Mickey debated leaving him hanging a little bit longer, but thought better of it. He quickly typed out a response and hit send.

_**Sure** _


End file.
